


Lost in the memories of you

by Mikko_Uchima



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Eventual Relationships, Eventual violence, Injury, M/M, Memory Loss, Pidge&Lotor friendship, Possible smut, healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikko_Uchima/pseuds/Mikko_Uchima
Summary: The team finds an injured unconscious half galran and they dont know who he is...Neither does he.





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I had this idea and i wanted to do it. Everyone ships Lancelot and while i like it i highly favor the thought of Lotor with Hunk instead of Lance and as suck this has come out of it. Kudos and comments are amazing. Ill try to update this weekly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I had this idea and i wanted to do it. Everyone ships Lancelot and while i like it i highly favor the thought of Lotor with Hunk instead of Lance and as such this has come out of it. Kudos and comments are amazing. Ill try to update this weekly.

Lotor stumbled through the thick underbrush, he panted as he covered the bleeding wound in his side. The creature that had attacked him had been slain but that didnt stop the worst problem he had. His head was blurry, he didnt even remember his own name. It was just nothing and a bunch of instincts barely good enough to get him out of the jaws of the beast, he wasnt even sure how he come here to begin with.

He fell to the ground, unable to take another step forward. He lay on the ground panting heavily as the wound still leaked the dark purple blood. He poked around at the buttons on his gauntlet, one of them HAD to do something. He just wanted a distress signal, some kind soul could be passing by with the ability to help. He wouldnt make it if left on his own and he knew that. He sighed when a light started blinking, it was a good sign that something was working. He tried to keep his eyes open but it was no use. He succumbed to the deep unconsciousness. 

\--

The Castle of Lions was just a busy and hectic it was one any given day. Between team training missions and a few flight training with their lions it had been a full day and as they sat down to dinner everyone was ready to relax for the rest of the night. 

When the Castle rang out they all groaned but this was different then the usual attack alarms, this was simply a distress call and the sensors hadnt warned of any galra ships nearby so they werent sure what this could be about all they knew is someone needed their help. The paladins went and suited up as Allura locked onto the coordinates to land the castle. 

"Huh, strange." Allura mussed looking at her screen. "This planet is uninhabited but for a few natives species. All of which are beasts, no technology. But if someone is stuck down there it does not bode well, many of those creatures are predatory, so be on your guards!." She stated.

They all nodded in unison as they got ready to depart the castle. With their bayards out they headed down to the planets surface, Lance and Hunk on the lookout for any creatures to take them out before they got anywhere close to hurting any of the team members. Finding the bloody corpse of what seemed to be a large carnivorous flightless bird was quiet a shock, the purple blood staining its lips even more so. The only creature they had seen with purple blood were the galra. 

Pidge leaned down and pressed a body to the corpse. "Its still cooling off. This happened not to long ago. There is someone in danger but i dont know if we want to continue on." She stated as she stood up and looked at the trail of blood leading away from the beast. Shiro shook his head. 

"No, galra or not we are Paladins of Voltron, they might even be an ally, a member of the blade of Marmora. We wont know until we find them." Shiro started following the trail, the others reluctantly following after him, Lance taking the rear to make sure they werent jumped from behind, that bird looked dangerous and he didnt want to get up close and personal with a live one. 

The blood trail made it easier to locate the person they were searching for and shortly came across a man with long white hair collapsed on the ground. It was obvious by the puddle of blood that he was indeed the one they were searching for. He was unconscious but the slow rise and fall of his back showed he was still alive for now. Upon getting closer it was easy to see he was indeed of galra decent but the startling revelation that he was a pale purple and the pointed ears along with the red markings on his checks mimicking the ones on Coran and Allura said he wasnt fully galra, he was a halfling. 

"Dammit, I cant tell if hes one of us or just a normal galra." Lance said looking over the uniform the man was wearing, it was a simply black long sleeve shirt and pants, the shirt having a large section gouged out from the beast. 

"Well ally or not hes going to die unless we help him. We can figured everything out once hes awake. Hes not even armed." Pidge pointed out. 

"Yeah but he was strong enough to kill that bird beast on his own, unarmed." Hunk stated with an awkward smile. "He could easily rip us apart if he could do that." 

"We can deal with that later, we have weapons and we can contain him until we figure out who exactly he is." Keith chimed in going over to look at the other halfling in his midst. "Hunk you pick him up, you can keep him steady, Shiro tends to hold injured people like a sack of potatoes." He stated referring to the time Shiro had carried an injured Lance before they were attacked by Sendak. 

Hunk let out a groan as he headed over to the man and gently scooped him up into his arms, careful not to hit the wound or jostle him to much. He jumped when the man in his arms groaned in pain but showed no signs of waking. "Okay guys seriously lets go. " He headed off back towards the direction of the castle. The others followed behind him. Lance drew his bayard, with the only long distance fighter unable to shoot he had to make sure he was ready in a split second for anything to happen. 

They had made it back to the castle shortly after, Lance had to shoot down a few beats, aiming perfectly and ending them before they could get within reach, obviously drawn in by the bleeding man in Hunks arms but they didnt pose much of a threat, they werent large like the bird, more like scavengers rather then hunters.

Hunk was more then happy to hand the man off to Coran to get him into one of the pods. Allura came in shortly after they had him safely in a pod, it would take a few days before he would be able to emerge. She walked up to the pod with wide eyes, the Altean signs obviously a little upsetting to her. 

"Is he an ally?" She asked, a little bit of hope in her voice at the thought of another Altean even if they only had half a bloodline was a good thought, there might even be more if this one was here. She and Coran might not be the last descendants of Altea after all.

Shiro shrugged. "Im sorry princess we dont know, he was unconscious when we found him. We have to be on our guard when he emerges, he is strong and if he is indeed an enemy he isnt going to be easy to take down." Allura sighed. 

"I feared that. Well there is no use doing anything now, it has gotten late and you Paladins need your rest." She said staring at the pod, obviously in no hurry to leave herself. 

"We all need our rest Princess. We can come back in the morning once we rest, and talk about our options with this once." Shiro stated softly, trying to coax her into getting her much needed sleep as well as the rest of them. 

Allura sighed but relented. "Fine, let us all head to our chambers. We will return after breakfast. This is a team decision and we can do it together." She said with a strong resolve before she turned on her heel and headed out of the med bay, the paladins following behind her to rest for the time being. 

The time to deal with everything would come and come fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This starts off in the morning but ends up skipping to when Lotor wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please if you like it please leave a kudos! Comments are a bonus just kinda want to know if people actually like this.

The morning fared a little better then the night before. Now fully rested the team was more then ready to face the glaring problem that faced them. The presence of the halfling in their healing pods was still there and as they stood around the pod. The matter of what to do with him was still glaring them in the face as the memory of the dead beast still fresh in their memories. He knew it wouldnt be safe for any of them to catch the man tomorrow night when he awoke but they had to be here in case he was indeed an enemy and needed to be kicked out of the castle immediately. 

"I think we should all be present when he awakes, Princess. Armed and ready in case hes Zarkon loyal." Keith stated his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall, glaring at the pod. 

"No, seeing an entire room full of armed people may make him feel the need to defend himself, making him seem evil when he may not be." Lance pointed out from his spot, looking in on the halfling. 

"Lance is right. We shall be here when he awakes. All of us in our armor but your helmets off so he can see your faces and bayards not drawn." Allura said as she looked in the pod with a soft sigh. "At least he is no longer bleeding." It had taken a bit to scrub the blood up once breakfast had finished this morning. 

"Yes, princess, that is what we will do so tomorrow make sure you are in your gear!" Shiro exclaimed. "But for now we are taking the day off to make sure we are prepared in case we do have to fight this galra. And as Allura pointed out earlier, as a halfling he may have magic like the witch. So be prepared."

Keith rolled his eyes as he pushed off the wall. He tapped Lance on the shoulder. "Come on, training. We have work to do." Lance groaned at that. 

"Seriously Keith? We have to wait for this guy to wake up and you want to start training NOW?!" Lance pouted as he followed after the other. 

"Yes, you want to get better at combat you train when I do, im not making special time for you Lance." Keith grabbed onto Lances wrist and finished dragging the other out of the medic bay, with Lance complaining the entire way. Pidge couldnt stop herself from laughing at the display the two put on. 

"Theyre so ridiculous." She stated as she headed for the door as well. "Im taking full advantage of this day off." The door closed behind her. 

The halflings face began to show a look of agony rather then the peaceful one that had been sporting up until now. Hunks brows furrowed but he knew there wasnt anything that could be done for his nightmares while he was in there, they couldnt even wake him to relieve the nightmares and even thought the man might still be an enemy right now Hunk still felt bad for him. It looked something bad. 

\--

All around him he could hear the sound of electricity crackling, it was deafening, and no matter what he tried he couldnt stop it. He was stuck drowning in the darkness, the only light were two pairs piercing yellow eyes staring at him, judging his every move. An unbearable pain erupted in his head as over the electricity sounded a voice. 

"What a useless spoiled heir. Theres no need for someone as useless as you." 

"Prince? What Prince? All i see is a halfbreed not worthy of his position."

"Wed be better off without you."  
"Its time to eliminate the weak point of the empire." 

The words burned into his skin, each letter slowly coming up his arm and he screamed in pain, his voice drowned out by that horrid laughed, he didnt know what was going on, everything was swirling and fear. He didnt want to be here. He needed to run. But he couldnt run , he was held in place and when he looked down he saw a pair of the piercing yellow eyes floating in the darkness and hands holding onto his ankles. 

"The useless child cannot even stay where hes suppose to." 

He tried to kick her off. He knew it was a woman the voice was unmistakable and familiar for some reason. He couldnt place it, but he just knew he never wanted to hear it again. It was the most unsettling voice he heard and it really didnt like him. But that was fair, he didnt like it. 

Suddenly his ankles were let go and as he tried to run he was falling, he tried to catch himself and found something solid under his hands. He opened his eyes, he didnt know when he closed them but he saw a white floor under him as he panted. He was scared and when he looked up there was 7 people standing in front of him. He remembered being attacked and managing to get away, these people must have grabbed him and saved his life. He couldnt remember what he was dreaming. He couldnt remember much these days it seemed. 

He pushed himself off the floor and got to wobbly legs and brushed himself off. "Hello, its nice to meet you. I must thank you for picking me up, do you know me?" He asked looking between them. "Can you tell me my name?"

"...Excuse me?" Allura asked with wide eyes as she stared at the halfling. Did he really have no recollection of himself? The wound was to his side not his head so this made little sense. 

"I seem to be having issues with my memory currently." He said tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, he didnt seem to be in danger here, his instincts were kicking in as they had on the planet and if they had treated him why would they kill him? 

"Uhm no, sorry none of us know you." Allura said with a sad smile. "But you are welcome to stay here until you remember where you belong." 

"WHAT!?" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naming the unknown halfling and getting a room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i know i said weekly but February was the worst. I lost 3 pets and i needed time to grieve.

"You can't be serious!" Keith exclaimed after Allura had sent the halfling off with Coran on a tour of the castle.

"I am highly serious. Peace first . He is no threat and may I remind you he is not the ONLY halfling we have aboard the castle. "She glanced at Keith who shrunk back under her gaze.

"... I was just trying to say he's strong and we don't even know how he could possibly even have Altean blood! Alteas gone and I'm almost certain you nor Coran are his Altean parent." Keith said rubbing the back of his neck. "That just leaves Haggar and that's just bad news. "

"Its possible colonies still exist. We have seen galra who are not loyal. There could be some pacifist galra living among a small colony of Alteans. Do not just assume he is of bad blood simply because he doesn't remember it himself. " her time held no room for further argument. She desperately wanted this halfling to be an ally. It had been so long since she had seen a friendly Altean face that was not Coran.

"Well when he comes back we should give him a name!" Lance said looking between all of them.

"He's not a dog Lance. " Pidge stated looking at Lance.

"Well actually Lance has a point." Hunk interjected "We shouldn't just name him but go through a few names with him. He can't go without one."

"Yeah! It's bad enough we refer to him as the 'they halfling' in private. We can't do that to his face!" Lance nudged Pidge who only nodded.

"Okay okay I give. Good idea Lance." She said patting Lance on the shoulder. Lance whooped as Coran came back into view with the handling smiling at his side. Lance hurried over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Hey there buddy, we've been talking and I'm sure you'll agree that you need a name." Lance stared and the halfling have him a small nod a small smile gracing his lips.

"Yes I agree. I know all of yours, it's only fair you have something to call me." He said and Lance nodded. "Do you have anything in mind?"

"Well we wanted to let you choose. It is what we will be calling you after all!" Lance said as he dragged the halfling to the rest of the group.

"I have nothing in mind but it feels like it needs an 'L'." He said with a dazzling smile. "Please help me with my name." The team nodded.

"Stop us if you hear something you like." Shiro said before they started.  
"Lewis?"  
"Lionel?"  
"Leon?"  
"Liam?"  
"Leonard?"  
"Logan?"  
"Lawrence?"

"Stop." The halfling said as soon as Hunk chimed in with his first idea. "Lawrence. I like it."Hunk smiled at him. "Then Lawrence it is."

Lawrence bowed to them. "Its nice to formally make your acquaintances."

"It is nice to make yours as well. But i was about to show him to his room so if youll excuse us fellas." Coran said as he grabbed Lawrences attention before leading the halfling away from the group. 

Lance as they headed off and he shrugged. "I mean he could have waited to show the guy his room, its not close to sleeping time yet. I want to get to know him more you know? Spend some more time with him. You gotta admit to. The guys really pretty." He said with a wide grin.

Keith snorted loudly. "The guys not pretty at all! Did you see that stupid long hair and weird color eyes?!" The teamed turned to look at Keith, eyebrows raised. "Hey! My hairs not THAT long and my eyes are purple not a glowy yellow color with barely a pupil!" He pointed out before he crossed his arms. "Hes also all purple and stuff! What if hes got a tail!? Tails arent pretty!"

"I beg to differ there Keith. Mullets arent pretty. Tails however have a certain quality that makes them very pretty or better yet cute. " Lance chuckled. "Aw are you jealous youre not the only galra halfling on the ship anymore~?" He teased as Keith let out a loud angry sound before storming off out of the room. Lance only laughed as the others looked at the door Keith had gone through.

\--

Coran headed through the halls, passing by each paladins rooms. He wanted to give the halfling the room furthest from the princess just in case this turned for the worst. He went through each hall until finally he found an old servants quarters about a 5 minute walk away from the common area. Not to far from everyone but far enough they could take action in case of emergency. 

"Here you are. I hope it suits you just fine." He said as he opened the door. It was furnished the same as the paladins rooms, the small bed and dresser in the room. 

"It is quiet perfect, Thank you Coran." The halfling said stepping into the room and taking a look around the place he would now call home. He liked it here, it felt welcoming and he felt safe here despite the distrust he could see in some of them. But he was a stranger, he could understand the unrest. 

As his gaze went to the bed, his stomach dropped at the thought of sleep. He couldnt remember his dream from the cryo pod he just remembered the dread he woke with. It was unsettling.

"Would it be to much to ask to not stay in my room? I would much rather get to know the others presently." It wasnt a lie, he wanted to get to know his saviors and current housemates and honestly the thought of being confined to his room was depressing.

"Oh of course! You are not required to stay in here, you may explore the castle as you wish." Coran said with a happy smile. He was distrustful but the man wasnt their prisoner.

"Thank you." He said as he headed back out to meet back up with the others once again.


	4. Work buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge gets into a predicament and in turn makes a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry but i signed up for the Klance big bang on tumblr and most of my energy has been going into writing for that. Also speaking of Klance the next chapter will be mostly Klance getting together.

The halfling had been a little bit regretful of accepting the name Lawrence. He had taken it because the cute yellow paladin, Hunk, he reminded himself, had been the one to offer it, maybe he should have waited for him to pitch a name he had actually liked but the smile that had crossed his face at him picking his first option had been wonderful so he couldnt regret it to much with the memory of that smile.

He had been here for a week, living in the castle with the paladins was pretty relaxing and he couldnt have asked to be picked up by better people. They had welcomed him into their home with relative ease and after being a little awkward and nervous things had finally started to settle and he felt at home here even if they were still not fully comfortable around him he at least had the princess who treated him with the trust he would have to wait for with the others.   
The halfling headed down the halls, free to roam about the castle as the others were but he avoided the lions hangars by his own choice, they seemed uncomfortable when Coran had shown him down there, they didnt like him around their lions so he made a decision to keep away from them.

However the sound of cursing coming from the hall as he passed by had draw his attention to the hangars. He decided he would at least go check on what was going on and then if he was sent away he would go. No harm no foul. 

What he hadnt expected to find was Pidge tangled in a few wires with a large piece of metal covering her leg. Unable to just walk away and let the little one struggle and continue to let her leg be crushed by the metal that had obviously fallen off what she had been working on. 

"You should have called for help." He said as he got close to her, he didnt immediatly take the metal off.

"Oh yeah because they already treat me like a little sister, I dont want them to think i cant even handle myself down here. Being the youngest sucks.." Pidge muttered, there were unshead tears in her eyes and the halfling couldnt help but admire how strong she was, the impact had to be harsh and the weight was at least a hundred pounds. He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with a gentle smile. 

"Dont worry, Ill take care of it, you are very strong for one so small in stature." He stated. "And this can be our little secret." 

"Thank you,Lawrence." She said and he winced a little at that, he really hated the name but it didnt matter now, it was fine hed get use to it. 

He spent a few moments making sure it wasnt pressing down to hard into a certain spot before he grabbed either side of it and with a small grunt he lifted the metal off of her and placed it down beside her. He knelt down next to her and took her leg into his hand, it was badly bruised and he used two fingers to press around. He was relieved to find her leg unbroken.

"It shall bruise horribly for a bit but you are free of any breaks." He stated bringing a hand up and ruffling her hair. "I know you are uncomfortable with me being down here so i shall take my leave now that you are safe." He said as he stood up to leave. When a hand wrapped around his leg he looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "Is there something you require?" He asked.

"Well i mean, im not done yet and that wasnt the only heavy metal i have to deal with if youd be okay with staying down here and helping me with this?" She asked looking up at him. She had appreciated he didnt treat her like she was incapable when she got stuck, she hated looking weak in front of the team with the ages differing from her and the others so much, she was the baby of the team and she worked hard not to hold them back. 

"Id be happy to stay and assist you." Lawerence said as he moved to sit next to her, grabbing one of the wires to start untangling her while she moved her leg a little with a hiss. "Yes it will hurt for a while but you have healing pods here correct? If it is to much you can take a rest." He said placing one cord besides them and started working at another. 

"I think ill be fine without the pod im more worried about getting this done in time before the next galra attack." Pidge said grabbing her laptop to pull up the tech plans she had drawn out for the upgrade. The halfling had been filled in about the war with the galra and he would assist them in battle as well as he could. 

"Well now you have another set of hands to assist you now." He said as he pulled the last cord free. "Now where do we start." He said and got to his feet as Pidge instructed him in what he was suppose to do. That was how the others had found them when they came to find Pidge for dinner. 

"Whats going on here?" Shiro asked looking at the sight of Pidge on the halflings shoulders, fiddling with some wires inside of the green lion. They turned to greet him with a few smiles, the others looking more then a little confused at the sight before them. Usually Pidge worked alone or with Hunk so seeing her perched on the shoulders of the newest member to the castle of lions was a sight.

"I got a work buddy." Pidge stated simply. That was enough for the others as they all headed for dinner, Pidge staying seated on the halfings shoulders the entire way to the dining hall.


End file.
